Harvest Moon
by kool lovin' life lil'angel
Summary: A woman dectective starts to realize weird activities around a small town that involves oversize dogs attacking people. As well as incidents that involve a psychotic girl serial killer.


_**Hey, this is my little story thing that I wrote some time ago. I had it posted but I decided to take it off until I had the chance to fix some things up a little. The Grammar may not be that great but at least now it's not all jumbled together anymore. :D I'm fairly new at this, so please don't kill me and I don't want anyone to get mad if things don't make sense. Just please review and tell me and then I can fix the problem later with some help from my cousin halfdemon-kai. :D Oh yeah, the numbers that come up at random are for different scenes so no one will get confused. Please enjoy the first chapter!**_

_**THE HARVEST**_

_**MOON**_

**1. THE GIRL**

_Hi! My name is Rosa I'm going to tell a story that happen to me when was ten years old. Well it starts on Friday night 30 of June 2120. I was walking though a forest in my backyard at 12:00am with a flashlight I could not understand why I was thrown out. But oh well, I walked onto the path me my sister and my brother made. She loved that trail I walked farer on that trail because it lead to my friend's house which I knew I was welcome there, the night made the forest unwanted very creepy and the moon was a red black color which made me feel like cold pins and needles down my back which made me feel very ill Suddenly I heard something coming closer to me heard a branch break and other sudden branch with a 'awwwwww!' I scream off the top of my lungs not knowing what was be hide her... But all she heard was her big brother A.J. that is 14 and has a girl friend He try to calm her down by saying;_

''_Rose, rose its. Its me your brother.'' Un penitently yelled over and over again._

_Me well I had living life scared out of me. So I replied in a flash. _

_''AJ, you scared the life out of me god '' and she thought he was a muggier or a killer. Or something likes that._

''_What? Can't I have fun or did you think was a muggier or some thing else like the boogie man no wait the half wolf half man that lives in the very forest we're in '_

''_No but you should not do that to me I'm only. 10you know but do you care? No...All you want to do is show off to your new girlfriend. Jenny that bratty teenager with a child that she can't even take care of mister know it all.''_

_While they were fighting something was coming towards them. Rose who was not having a great day heard something be hide them. She could hear branches breaking in a flash she felt getting thrown off the path. And heard her brother screaming for the first time in a life. After it got worst she could not feel any thing but it was as if they were getting cut off with something very sharp stinging like very sharp nails, then she saw its face the green yellow eyes with razor sharp fangs which look like knives and the very black bloody body it after a while throw her on his shoulders she felt sicker she was very hungry and tried its not easy, getting thrown over some thing or some one shoulders ... then it dropped on the ground as if you were a sack of potatoes was in that moment she felt terrible .. _

_2._

_One bright misty morning Meggie braided her long brown blonde hair wearing baggy pants & shirts. She was also thinking of how the meeting with her boss Ben, and also wondering for a little more respect from the other police officers the only respect she _

_Got was from her partner amber. She ran down stairs cause she was running late to work, got in her car and went her galley received a phone call from work she answered _

''_Hi who is this''?_

_'Hi Meg we have a new case for you''_

_'Oh hi Ben what the case on''_

_'A ten year old girl went missing last night in her own backyard I would like you to investgat1 okay I will give the details when come back, bye'_

_'Ah bye'_

_Meggie drove to her office and got the details she rushed out the door with the files while driving she remembered she did not do these kinds of cases. She phoned her partner amber and told amber what the case was on. Amber nearly flipped from the sound of it she was very mad at Ben Amber asked Meggie if she could pick her up. Of coarse Meg said._

_Finally made to her house just in time see her rushing out trying to tied up her long blonde hair with her blue sun glasses and nice long loss jeans and a little baggy at the bottom and black /red shirt. Running to the car opened the door. Sat down _

_3_

_At Rosa house talking to her parents about what happen and where she was the last time they saw her and questions like that. After they went outside to in investigate around the area where she disappeared. Meggie & Amber look for clues and evidence, on their case. Meggie found pieces of the dress with bloodstains so she went told amber about it the girls followed the tail of blood and some fur with pieces of lavender dress. It seem like it was planned from the beg gaining they all lied out in a sortie places like someone wanted them to find it they found the path in deep woods the girls followed it to and they found something they did not want to find an arm lying on side of the path allow with other bloodily body parts just lying around, curiously amber walked farer in the forest and saw a head on a post although it was not rose they were very worry. Amber phoned up Ben and him told him the evidences they found, Ben sent a clean up squad before the news could get there. _

_Ben said the muggier would be back for AJ or rosa's friend so he sent them to there for the night in the forest as soon as they were done unpacking everything they were very worn out and tried finally. Amber rest down and listen to her CD player and sang a few good Usher songs, Meggie on the other hand was doing more trying to get her work done and over with. She was running tests on the fur she found and it came up positive for human flesh, this really confused her she thought how could human flesh be fur? Unless nay! _

_'' Hey, amber what if we are not dealing with muggier what if it's a wear wolf or something like that cause look at this.''_

_'' Look at what!''_

_'' The DNA, not be rude that's is what. '' _

_'' Oh fine I'll look because said I should'.'_

_'' Thanks you are the expert.''_

_4._

_Ben was closing the police office at 9:36 pm; rush his hand though shiny black hair. Than put his hands in his black shirt. Ben closed up for the night. Thinking about Meggie he was wondering if he put to much pressure on her and if he give her too hard have a case cause she usually works on murder files importunely. But oh well he sorted out his things he wonder about the speech and when he to have it in for and other important things like. Also working a story ''the hunted'' and he already sold three great books the pony tale or never ended although he was not great at keeping time he went home worked his novel & a bit on the speech. I will let in on a secret he had a huge crush on Meggie. Any way he to bed and hoped that would not out of hands, finally able to go he dose off in a dream or a nightmare about what going to happen to them! . _

_5._

_Meggie meanwhile was having her own difficultly. She was reading case files in the tent and writing notes down and telling to turn down the music. Amber turned off the music amber picked up her cell phone and stuffed it in her pocket with some gum and pick up her purse as if she knew something bad was going she give meg her purse too and said 'don't want lose this shah!!! Did hear that? ' _

_Meggie replied 'hear what?' _

_A sudden silences threw upon them they lied as still as the water. The girls heard something big and had an unwanted feeling with icy chills ran down their spine slowly, the beast came toward them. Silently coming not making one sound at all their was black figures were coming closer and closer by every minute the girls waste beasts were the unwanted visitors that took the girl with a big cry to the moon rip the scowling wolf face with red eyes staring straight at them. Amber frozen in fear Meggie had a bad panic attack amber ran into the forest on the path to home, meanwhile Meggie was having her problems the beast rigged his claws in her ankle with a huge scream 'aooooowwwwww' she punch the beast while it cry in vain she grabbed the keys raced to the silver car went in drove away to home and, ran in home drop on the floor a sleep. In the morning she awoke with manger headache she got new clothes on and drove to work totally forgetting ever thing that happen wondering why she was on the floor asleep but listening to the radio and the weather mainly or the music it all depended on she felt sudden breaking news went no 'theirs a lady white as ice on the of the road a if she a ghost now to your programming thank you for listening 'she sort bull they pull of now white lady please she thought to herself. She made to work at last Meg went in side and everyone just stared at her._

_Ben walks over and asked her, _

_'What the heck happen to you; '?_

_Meanwhile amber raced to her work flush white with torn clothes and scratches everywhere she walked into the driveway and drop of denigration that's when Meggie looked the window._

_' I don't know, what happen! Oh my god''_

_They ran to the drive way and saw her dead pretty much the both of them got in the car with amber! _

_6._

_Lizzie just woke up from her nightmare fantasy and getting dress in god thick clothes brushing her black hair. After climb down sourly she at her brother he told get ready we're going to the hospital 'god dammed lets go' and thrown her coat to her _

_She asked ''why'_

''_Because amber is in the hospital our mom will tell us about the whole story okay now lets go'' _

''_Okay fine '' _

_Lizzie was very at everyone though her beautiful hazel eyes everything is a waste of time she that she could or any like her nasty x boyfriend that hurt should die right now or whenever she sees them again she didn't what happens to her as long as none touch her or anything to serious she really hoped that Jenny was happy for taking her boyfriend cause her stupid badly she him more bull that's how she felt betrayed and let down or play with something like that. Jenny on the other hand used to be her best friend and promise to date boys she broke up with simply petrel, her brother understands her problem so he left her alone and mention a word about him or jenny. They walk the hospital were their mom (Lisa) worked she was a doctor a very good one too yah they in the huge doors and Lizzie shouted 'what do you want this time A.J. ah to ruin my life will you already did! Okay now go away please go away' _

_He angrily answer ' I came see jenny and amber god I'll phone you know when I'll be now shut up okay'_

_'Fine ''_

_'Fine'_

_'Double fine;'' _

_They sat back to back beside each other both did not look or glanced at anyone _

_Jason came over and told Liz where to fine amber she ran down the wide long halls trying to find the room. She slipped on the wet floor she stopped for a while and lay ed there sad, angry and hurting her to put that one help her stud and stared at like she just burred in front everyone she started to cry than she heard are you okay? _

_Meggie stud in front of her and helped her up _

_''What wrong e look like a fall in bird with a broken wing!'' Meg asked politely asked_

_' Boyfriend probes and trying to find my friend amber '_

_'' Well I can help you finding amber and with your boy problems okay ''_

_Meggie took her to the right room amber was sleeping silently and all the sketches healing. Suddenly Jenny and A.J. walked in and Lizzie screamed leave me god!_

_They both froze in their tracks like ice or people whom just a ghost. A. J thought how in lord's name did she know we walked in? . Confused he stopped out the door to and in the hallway but jenny stay put..._

_'How long you going stay mad at us hey''_

_' Till your a better friend and keep your promises''_

_''Whatever ''_

_' What ever your self you ...raaaarr!!!!''_

_They walk away Meggie said _

_'' Is she your best friend who is going out with your x''?_

_'Yes, she's the bitch she always does it too its err'_

_'I'll go talk to them about their side of story, okay '_

_'Okay, thank for being a kind soul you and amber'' _

_'Everyone needs breaks now and again your welcome, ' _

_She went and talks to other two people about what happen with them _

_7._

_Leanne who admired Freddie cougher was image ting herself with he having a conversation. She heard ding, dong she finally return to the real world looked at the time than and answered the door saw to police officers at the she was about seventeen and had black whiten hair (short) acting cute said 'hi can I help you '' with sweeten evil smile .the officer answered ' yes have seen evidence of a murder case' lea answered 'why don't you come in' 'oh okay' _

_8._

_Meggie finished the conversion with jenny and A.J. Meggie took AJ aside and asked "why? Her why not Lizzie you know she tries to be there for you! And can't stop thinking about you so you rip out her loving and caring feelings for you" _

"_You mean she cares about me, but jenny said she rather be dead with me round!"_

"_Yeah: right why crying her eyes out for you than, maybe jenny just, trying to be a bitch do you really care for her hey or she away block your feelings for Liz do really care for her you know maybe I should just put her you hate her and break her heart for yaw"_

" _No, you're right thank you''_

_He walked over to jenny and said, " Fuck off jenny your dumped" _

"_What! Fine never like you any way I just used you for making Liz _

_Mad anyway'' _

_AJ and Meggie walked back to see how Liz was doing. Sobbing was really no surprise to sad depressed was what Liz was doing she felt like putting a gun to her head too many bad days went on and on tell now they wretch. After she that broke up finally she felt so receive but now it headed to a bigger problem like if it will stay that way or if will twist again. A.J came running down the hall to where she crying in vain he fell to his and said _

'_I'm so sorry lizzie really' _

_They hugged and that was the moment Amber awoke from her nightmare. Maggie came around the corner smiling and walked to the room to amber wide awake and healthy but _

_Angry only good angry and proud at the same time .Ben decided to see her and walked in amber's room than turn on the news, 'today on the news a girl goes missing they might have found her but, we now they are just problem covering up the truth again! Like always nothing we've haven't, seen!' they turn off the TV. Ben looked angrily at the others and said 'Fuck, they always do that to us haven't they got others to miss around with their really started to on my nervosas god'_

'_Calm, down they don't know their selves into we can deal with them later!' Meggie calm reclaim. _

_They all talked for a while and stayed till amber was well enough to go home again. Finally 4 hours later that day they returned home safely but for how long will they safe and sound. _

END OF CHAPTER 1 

Hey again! So, how did you all like it? Well please don't tell me here, please tell me in a review. :D 'Cause you know, if you told me here then I wouldn't know 'cause I'm not with you at the moment. And yes, I do read too much Stephan King. :D Well please R&R and I'll try to post the rest later. :D Bye!


End file.
